


I am inevitable

by Nautika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Poetry, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: This is a very short Endgame fix-it and I have absolutely no excuse.





	I am inevitable

“I am inevitable,” Thanos says and snaps his fingers  
The world holds its breath - but everything lingers  
No death, no destruction does occur  
No friends dusted, not a single eye to blur

  
Confused, Thanos looks around  
Everybody safe and sound!  
He tries again - “I am inevitable!”  
Tony sniffs “that seems debatable”

  
Thanos rages, roars, shakes his fist above  
But there, clinging on in place of the glove  
A blue figure is, clad all in green  
He grins at him, managing to preen

  
“I told my brother, the mother hen,  
that the sun will shine on us again”  
He winks and pulls an icesword free  
“Blegh,” he says, “it’s me!”

And then he stabs him.

~ The End ~


End file.
